Pumpkins and Not Pumpkins
by glowofthefirefly
Summary: "Noll, they just want to know if you hated them or not." Martin and Luella just adopted the twins into the Davis family. but they can't figure out if the youngest doesn't like them. Gene adds his two-cents. Gene/Naru(Noll) family fluffles & just a very small pinch of MaixNaru...*Rated K*


**Disclaimer:** Ghost Hunt is owned by Fuyumi Ono.

* * *

><p><em>"Is he stupid?"<em>

_._

_._

_"How rude! This little boy knows no manners!"_

_._

_._

_"They're twins, but total opposites. The older one is the sweeter and kinder one, but the younger one cold and reclusive."_

_._

_._

"_Mr. and Mrs. Davis, are you sure you want the younger twin? He never talks."_

_._

_. _

"Eugene, come here for a moment." Luella and Marin Davis call out for the boy. The _pitter-patter_ of little feet was heard running down the hallway. Raven hair, grey-blue eyes beamed up at them.

"Yes, mummy and daddy?" Luella sat down and patted the space beside her. Gene happily obliges to the request, snuggling next to her.

Martin sits across from his wife and adopted son. "Gene where is your brother?" He inquires.

Gene tapped his little chin, "He's in the library reading," before whispering "and not playing with me."

Luella wrapped an arm around the little boy, "Remember when we adopted you and your brother eight months ago?"

Gene gave a huge, bashful smile, "Yup! I was so happy. Especially when you let us stay together."

"Well, we love you both so much, yet I just can't help but think Oliver doesn't like us."

Gene sat still for a long time, looking in his lap and twiddling his thumbs. This was something he did when he was thinking very hard. He then innocently shrugs and looks both of them in the eyes, "I can't really say because he never told me when I asked. Noll doesn't really show his emotions to other people very well." He thought longer until he (tried to) snapped his finger with a shout of_ 'Eureka!_'. "What if you both kiss him? If he doesn't slap you, then he doesn't hate you. If he hated it, then, trust me, he will make it clear."

Luella pondered on this for a while and widely smiles, "Thank you Gene, go get your brother for me. Tell him it will only be a moment." Gene cocked his head to the side like a puppy before running off.

A little bit later, Noll, the younger of the two twins stepped into the room with a questioning look on his face. "Mother? Gene said you wanted to see me."

Luella got up and bent down to eye level with the boy. The younger twin looked uncertainly at the woman in front of him. Before he could react, she reached out and kissed the boy right on the cheek. Noll was completely startled into shock. When it processed, Noll slaps a small hand over his cheek and flushed before running straight to his room.

.

.

.

"Noooooooll stop ignoring me!" Gene pestered.

Noll turns the opposite way.

Gene pouts, "That's not very nice. Just talk to me."

"_Leave me alone." _Noll speaks telepathically.

"Just tell me what's wrong. You can trust me."

Noll lays still while his brother waits patiently.

"_What did you tell Luella?" _

Gene dramatically sighs, "Martin and Luella were wondering if you hated them. So I told them what they should do to see if you hated them. You should have just answered me when I asked about them. Besides, it looks like I was right. If just anyone were to do that, you would have slapped them right across the nose."

Noll turns back around and glares into Genes all-too _innocent_ look. _"_I didn't give you permission to rummage through my mind like a bloody closet! I don't care about the people in the orphanage, they're pumpkins. Luella and Martin...They're different. I don't understand why I can't erase them from my mind." The flustered boy whispers as he pulls his legs up to his chest. Gene sighs and plops next to his twin's head.

"Maybe they're...Not Pumpkins?" Gene jokes lightly. Naru scowls and shuffles to turn away. Gene pouts at Noll's dismissal so just continues to talk, "Luella and Martin are different from everyone else. They took us in when no one else would." Gene climbs over Noll.

"Hey-!" Noll was about to complain at the intrusion of his personal space but stops when Gene takes his hands into his and lays beside him. "You are just different and complex. Luella and Martin are being patient with you because they sorta understand you. That's why, when someone does truly understand you, always treasure them."

.

.

.

I didn't realize what you meant when you told me that. But now, looking back, I think I have come to understand what you meant.

.

.

.

"Naru!" The woman's angry tapping of her foot was heard from outside the door. "If you don't answer me I will bust down your door! Don't you ignore me!"

Naru snapped out of his daze and looked down at the paper his was reading. "Come in."

Mai Taniyama threw the door open and nearly slammed the tea cup down. She breathed for a moment and calmed down. "I was waiting outside for you to answer for 5 minutes. Are you okay?"

Naru sat back and crossed his arms, "I'm fine." Wait for it…. "But as you see I'm incredibly busy, so there is no need to stand there and stare at me."

Yup.

Mai huffed and threw her hands up in the air, a pink tinge adorning her cheeks. "Fine! Go back to your work you jerk!" She said exasperatingly as she walked away.

Naru couldn't help but stare at her retreating form with a small smile and a softness that rarely touches his eyes.

_A someone who truly understands._

_._

_._

_._

* * *

><p>(I know I posted this up before, I took it down due to my self-conscious and needed to revise it.)<p>

Guys, I found something so beautiful on tumblr about Naru today and inspiration just hit me like a wrecking ball.

For real.

So, In the words of Fuyumi Ono she says that Naru puts people into catagories "Pumpkins and Not Pumpkins". (this is a brief summery, not word for word)

_Pumpkins are people he doesn't even care to remember and will give little no response._

_Not Pumpkins are the opposite, he doesn't really know why he can't forget or get his mind of these people. So like, if you fall into this category, you will know because if you hug him, he wont push you away. If you say something stupid, he will not ignore you and will not abandon you._

_A few months after Luella and Martin adopted them, they wondered if Naru hated them. So Gene actually told them that if they kissed Naru and he didn't slap them, he didn't hate them. If he hated it, he'd make how he felt clear. While he might not care for it, he didn't hate it so much as to eliminate them from his mind. So while he might not look happy about things, he'll put up with it._

_With that said there is also what is called an "inner group" where once someone hits this category, he is very weak against them. This consists of Gene, Luella, Martin, (some psychoanalysis person Dr. Hinel's and some ventriloquist Jan Viani), and Madoka. Lin doesn't do foolish things so its hard to tell if he fits this category. _

*heavy breathing* Excuse me while I weep tears of happiness. :D (maiistotallyinhisinnergroupguys)

~I digress, anyone out there have a ps3? I would totally add you onto my friends list :3~


End file.
